oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rackham Mizaru
; ; ; | residence = | alias = "Spirt of the Mist" | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 24 | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = April 7th | height = 6'4 Ft | dfbackcolor = 090264 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = Kiri Kiri no mi | dfename = Fog Fog Fruit | dfmeaning = Fog Storm | dftype = Logia }} Rackham Mizaru Is the First Mate of Wynn Erin on his ship the Nimbus. He was born on Sabobady Arpeggio and stole a devil fruit from a market. After this he constantly committed crimes and was throw into jail multiple times. However by this time he had mastered his devil fruit and could easily escape since no one else knew about it. He eventually left the arpeggio and met with Wynn Erin. He is know as the Spirt of the Mist due to his devil fruit. History Early Life Mizaru was born on Sabobady Arpeggio and lived there until he was 17. As a child he would run and play around the island with others, his parents always tried to keep him on a good path due to their heavy influence by the Marines. Mizaru did stay on this path util the age of 7 when he was a gleaming fruit of a deep blue color in a market, he wanted it but the price was far too high for his family. Mizaru almost left it alone but something inside him wouldn't allow him to, in a moment of pure adrenaline he shouted aloud that he had seen one of the most deadly pirates at the time which prompted everyone to look that way. In the blink of an eye Mizaru had taken the fruit and ran, hiding in a tree to eat it. Unknown to him this was one of the devil fruits, the Kiri Kiri no mi and made him the Fog man. Appearance In one word Mizaru is what people would call gorgeous. His facial features are soft and beautiful and his blue eyes shine like the sky. His hair completes his eyes with a deeper blue that is reminiscent of the sea. His body itself is quite tall and lanky, measuring up to six foot four. His whole appearance usually makes girls swoon and he uses this to his advantage in fights. His usual attire consists of various hoodies and insulated sweaters, despite how hot it is. When questioned about his clothes he simply states that he doesn't feel temperature. Personality Sneaky, Helpful, and Determined These three words describe what most people see in Mizaru. He was always very sneaky and cunning from the moment he was born, his eyes as a baby were shifty and seemed to look at everything valuable in a room. He was even sneaky enough to steal a devil fruit in a crowd. Throughout his life he kept stealing things, mainly for his family but mostly because he liked to. Mizaru didn't even want to keep the stuff, he just enjoyed the rush of taking it. Despite his sneakiness though Mizaru is a very helpful person. During the day he would run errands and do odd jobs for just about everyone in town, making it quite hard to believe he was a thief. Some even thought he was framed until he admitted to it. Before he left the island he even stole the keys to the auction house and freed everyone inside it. One trait everyone he met saw in him was his unwavering determination. When Mizaru put his mind to something it would most likely get done no matter the price or difficulty he used this determination to fuel his highest goal, to steal from the Gorosei. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit